eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Pamana
Pamana is a 2018 made-for-television comedy horror film based on the Pamilya Nunal ''comedy sketch of the segment ''The Barangay Jokers. The film stars Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, Paolo Ballesteros, and Maine Mendoza. It is directed by Jose Manalo (credited under his real name Ariel Manalo), marking his debut as a filmmaker. The film follows the story of the Nunal family after moving into the house inherited from their late grandmother. Whilst there, they experience paranormal events that forces them to have second thoughts about living in the haunted mansion. The film premiered on GMA Network on 28 July 2018, occupying a portion of Eat Bulaga!'s Saturday timeslot. It was also published on the official YouTube channel of the noontime show. The telemovie was released on the weekend of the 39th anniversary of Eat Bulaga!. It is the second telemovie produced by the noontime show after the 2017 romantic drama film Love Is.... Plot The Nunal family—Kap Joselito (Jose Manalo), Nanay Nunal (Wally Bayola), Paolito (Paolo Ballesteros), and Menggaynita (Maine Mendoza)—arrives at their new home and is warmly welcomed by two caretakers. The mansion has been inherited by the family after the passing of their late grandmother. On their first night, each of them immediately experiences separate paranormal encounters around the house. In her bedroom, Menggaynita feels a tap on her shoulder while unpacking her luggage, but sees no one when she turns around. Meanwhile, Paolito showers in the bathroom when the lights begin to flicker on and off and he sees a figure in the mirror standing behind him. In the kitchen, items keep disappearing and appearing in different spots as Kap Joselito tries to make coffee. During bedtime, Nanay Nunal feels a cold breeze even though the window is closed and then hears a person walking in chains. The Nunal family's concerns grow bigger as street vendors and neighbors warn them of paranormal activity inside the mansion and advises them to leave immediately. Their sightings of the lady dressed in white who haunts the house becomes increasingly frequent, which further terrifies them over time. The family decides to hire a pair of spiritual mediums in order to communicate with their deceased grandmother. The spirit of the grandmother possesses one of the mediums, demanding everyone to flee the mansion immediately. The family runs, but stops just right outside the front door to contemplate about the realness of the paranormal occurrences. Meanwhile inside the mansion, the caretakers and the mediums reveal that the paranormal activities inside the mansion have been fabricated by Aling Ysing (Wally Bayola) to scare the family away. Aling Ysing enters the room to join her accomplices and to give them their payment. After overhearing the revelation, the Nunal family returns to the mansion to confront them. Aling Ysing confesses her past with Kap Joselito and how Nanay Nunal took him away from her, causing her to seek revenge. Kap Joselito reaffirms his love for his family and urges her to move on. Aling Ysing apologizes for everything and vows to stay away. The Nunal family is forced to leave after finding out from bank representatives that the mansion has been foreclosed. They return to their simple life in a smaller home. Cast Main cast * Jose Manalo as Kap Joselito Nunal * Wally Bayola as Nanay Nunal/Aling Ysing * Paolo Ballesteros as Paolito Nunal * Maine Mendoza as Menggaynita Nunal Supporting cast * Joey de Leon as mailman * Vic Sotto as Alibang bank manager * Pauleen Luna as Alibang bank teller * Allan K as Madam Chong * Ruby Rodriguez as Madam Damin * Pia Guanio as vegetable vendor * Luane Dy as vegetable vendor * Ryzza Mae Dizon as neighbor * Alden Richards as balot vendor * Ermie Concepcion as Aling Miling * Noli Operario as Tiktik * Erjin Helbon as Islaw * Georgina Chua as white lady * Rodel Alcos as barangay tanod * Roy Fernandez as barangay tanod Full episode Category:Telemovies Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles